dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time-Skip
is a technique used by Hit. It is also a technique that very few people can learn and master. Overview Time-Skip is a technique where the user skips time for a tenth of a second, and in that limited time, they are able to move freely. The technique does not stop time, however, and the user's foe will still be able to move, although an unaware opponent will always be caught off guard. However, if the opponent is aware of the technique, they can work to counter it, as the technique is flawed in that user will not know their opponent's movements either. If the user of this power has incredible speed, the user will have a greater advantage over his or her opponent. When Hit uses this technique, to outside observers, he disappears the moment he uses it and reappears somewhere else, as he is skipping over that moment. It is explained in the manga that this technique is fully effective on opponents whose power level is near to or lesser than that of the user, otherwise, the amount of time skipped decreases the stronger the foe is. In the manga, while Super Saiyan Goku is stronger than Hit, he is not strong enough to make a noticeable altercation to the Time-Skip length, but by using Super Saiyan God he is able to shorten the duration of the Time-Skip more and more as he powers up, and he becomes immune to the Time-Skip entirely by using Super Saiyan Blue's full power, because in that form he was too strong for Hit. It is also revealed in the manga that Whis knows how to counter Time-Skip, but did not tell Goku as he wants him to find his own solution as a valuable part of his training, to the frustration of Beerus. Additionally, in the manga if Hit uses his full power he is likely only able to use his Time-Skip one more time during battle due to the stamina drain of his full power. In the anime, Hit improved during the battle, and is able to surpass the tenth of a second limit and upgrade the technique to one-fifth of a second, then eventually half a second while fighting Goku. Goku managed to become immune to its effects using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. This, however, pushes Hit to further evolve his time manipulation ability to be able to actually freeze his opponent in time while mid-Time-Skip. In the manga Hit notes that if necessary he can increase his Time-Skip beyond a tenth of a second in order to travel further into the future, making it harder for Goku to anticipate his movement. In the English dub of the anime, when discussing Delayed Onset Ki Disorder with Goku, King Kai noted that with the X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku was able to force his way into the future in order to nullify Hit's own Time-Skip. During Hit and Goku's second fight, Vados explains that Hit can store the time he's skipped to create a separate space where he can't be touched. Hit uses this ability against Goku, but Goku manages to destroy the space with his ki and a God Kamehameha. During the Tournament of Power, Hit uses the Time-Skip to knock Narirama out of the arena and save Caulifla from being knocked out. During the tournament, it is explained that the moment before Hit uses Time-Skip, his entire body tenses up. While engaging Dyspo of Universe 11, Hit's Time-Skip is completely countered by Dyspo's immense speed, and with his superior hearing that he uses to listen for Hit's muscles vibrating, while his body tenses up to use the technique. However, thanks to his Pure Progress, Hit managed to replicate his body movements used in a normal Time-Skip to produce feints and trick Dyspo, in order to gain an edge on the latter and cover the weakness caused by his vibrations and tension. Hit once again uses his Time-Skip against Jiren, but to his and Champa's shock, Jiren is able to expertly predict and strike Hit where Jiren knows he will be after the time-skip, possibly thanks to his advanced movement analysis. As the battle continues, Hit has adapted to Jiren's technique enough to land a single blow on Jiren, thus trapping him in his Cage of Time. In the anime version of the Universal Conflict Saga, Hit uses Time-Skip against Oren, however the Neo Machine Mutant dodges it using his Data Input. In the manga version of the Universal Conflict Saga, Hit uses Time-Skip against Hearts, however Hearts anticipates where Hit will attack from and easily avoids the blow. Variations *'Icy Glare' - Hit looks at his opponent then he quickly uses Time-Skip to assault the opponent and then returns to his original spot. From his opponent's perspective, Hit does not appear to be moving at all. Named in Dragon Ball FighterZ. *'Time-Skip/Jump Spike' - Hit charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. *'Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse' - Hit teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. *'Time-Skip/Flash Skewer' - Hit stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. *'Time-Skip/Back Breaker' - Hit turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. *'Time-Skip/Molotov' - Hit's Ultimate Skill where he uses his Time-Skip ability, Hit quickly assaults his opponent with a full-on barrage of punches. If the blows performed during the skipped time hit the opponent, the resulting force applies to the opponent all at once and knocks them away after the Time-Skip ends. *'Time Freeze' - In the anime, by improving the Time-Skip ability enough, the user can go beyond just skipping time and can freeze time on an opponent if Hit gets close enough to inflict it upon them during the Time-Skip. *'Tides of Time' - A personal subspace using the skipped time stored upon using Time-Skip. Used in the anime. *'Time Prison' - Hit's last resort attack where he can freeze anyone or anything in time. Used in the anime. *Time-Skip/Pulse Beating - A move used in SDBH, Hit uses Time-Skip and then barrages the opponent with kicks. Video Game Appearances It is his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as part of Hit's Time-Skip/Molotov Ultimate Skill and his Flash Fist Crush Super Skill. The Future Warrior can obtain Hit's Ultimate Skill via summoning Shenron and choosing "I Want A New Ultimate Attack!" as their wish, allowing the Future Warrior to use Time-Skip as part of the Ultimate Skill and can obtain Hit's Super Skill summoning Shenron via choosing "I Want A New Super Attack!" as their wish. Hit can also use Time-Skip during his grab/throw. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Time Skip appears as a Special Move that can be learned by certain characters such as Towa (Lv. 90), Towale, Towane, Ariano (Lv. 100), Kabla (Lv. 99), Litee (Lv. 98), Lullus (Lv. 98), Parm (Lv. 99), Ratopa (Lv. 100), and Toomel (Lv. 99). It can be learned by Female Offworlder Tekka at Level 96. Interestingly Hit doesn't use the Time Skip Special Move which acts as a supportive technique that allows an ally to act immediately and instead Hit uses two variations a supportive counterattack called Time Slip: Sever and a melee rush called Time Slip: Smash. Trivia *Both the Galactic King and Jaco are shown to be aware of the existence of this technique. As it allows the user to manipulate time, it is technically a violation of galactic law; however, Jaco decides to overlook it in light of Hit's power and reputation, due to being concerned for his own safety. Presumably, the Galactic King also overlooks it for similar reasons. **In the manga, when Bulma calls him out this when they are arguing when Jaco suspects she is researching time travel, Jaco states that Hit's Time-Skip is different as it Hit can not use it to alter the past, which is the main reason why time travel is considered so dangerous as it creates parallel worlds in the form of alternate timelines. Thus the ability to travel forward into the future is not consider as dangerous as the ability to travel into the past. *In the manga, it is revealed that Whis knew how to counter Hit's Time-Skip and could have told Goku how but wanted him to find his own solution as a part of his training. References es:Salto Temporal ru:Токитобаши Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Time Attacks